


Дебют

by Mecc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Как, вы не знаете Брайана и Вульфрика?
Kudos: 1





	Дебют

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, не забывайте, что Перси в год поступления близнецов всего-то на третьем курсе (Чарли, к слову, на шестом) и пока ещё не староста.

— Простите, мэм, но я Фордж.

В первую секунду Минерва Макгонагалл решила, что ослышалась. Однако сидевший на табурете рыжий карапуз посмотрел на неё столь честными и невинными глазами, прежде чем Распределяющая шляпа целиком накрыла его голову, что она невольно усомнилась и нашла глазами нужную строчку на пергаменте. Там было «Уизли, Фред». Может быть, он не расслышал? Может быть, Минерва проговорила его имя недостаточно внятно? Конечно, у неё был огромный опыт, но и моложе она не становилась… оставалась, правда, вероятность, что мальчик мог таким образом пошутить, но Молли прекрасно справлялась с воспитанием своих детей: трое старшеньких были просто загляденье, один лучше другого. Да и, в конце концов, не на распределении же! Никто не может быть настолько наглым.

Из размышлений её вырвали аплодисменты. Выкрик шляпы она пропустила — слишком глубоко задумалась, — а мальчик отправился за стол Гриффиндора, как Минерва и предполагала. Надо сказать, Уизли попадали к ней на факультет с завидным постоянством. 

— Джордж Уизли, — объявила она следующего, и мальчик, как две капли воды похожий на предыдущего, вприпрыжку подбежал к табурету и, посмотрев столь же честными и невинными глазами, сказал:

— Простите, но я Дред.

Отчитывать его Минерва не стала, хоть и очень хотелось. Она даже в список смотреть не стала, чтобы проверить, только неодобрительно поджала губы, всем видом показывая, насколько неуместным считает поведение этой парочки, и мысленно взяла их на заметку.

— Гриффиндор! — провозгласила шляпа, и зал вновь разразился овациями.

— А вы не знаете, куда подевались Брайан и Вульфрик? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался Дред, тьфу ты, Джордж Уизли по дороге к гриффиндорскому столу.

— Кто? — нахмурилась Минерва.

— Брайан и Вульфрик! Они должны быть в списке, — он остановился и даже в волнении прижал руки к груди. — Это ещё два наших брата, мы ведь четверняшки.

— Мама расстроится, если вы их потеряли, — подал голос из-за стола Фред. — Но не очень сильно. Мы те ещё занозы в…

— Силенцио! — всё же не выдержала Минерва после секундной заминки, потраченной на бесплодный поиск означенной пропажи. — В списке нет ни Брайана Уизли, ни Вульфрика Уизли. Ваши шутки неуместны, молодые люди.

Едва слышное, но оттого не менее весёлое фырканье Альбуса за её спиной она проигнорировала.

* * *

— Уизли, почему на тебе слизеринский галстук? — пронзительный вопль Маклагена заставил клевавшую носом над своими утренними тостами Анжелину проснуться и даже взбодриться. Обращался он к одному из близнецов Уизли, и на том действительно был зелёный галстук.

— Потому что я из Слизерина, — снисходительно ответил тот.

— Ты из Гриффиндора, — не согласился Маклаген.

— Нет, это мой брат Дред из ваших, Фордж с Хаффлпаффа, — «Уизли-из-Слизерина» махнул в сторону сидевшего рядом брата, который и правда щеголял хаффлпаффским галстуком. — Ну а Брайан у нас рейвенкловская заучка.

— Не смешно, — вклинился Ли Джордан, единственный человек, который соглашался терпеть этих клоунов долгое время и потому считался их другом. — Вы же только что обсуждали Зельеварение, на котором мы с Фредом взорвали свои котлы!

— Так у нас один мозг на четверых, — пожал плечами «Уизли-из-Хаффлпаффа». — И тот у Брайана.

— А что же вы тогда сидите за столом Гриффиндора? — возмутился Маклаген.

— А правилами это не запрещено! — хором сверкнули зубами в улыбках близнецы. — Мы проверяли.

С того случая Анжелина начала невольно обращать внимание на то, в каких галстуках они появлялись. Примерно половину времени Уизли обходились и вовсе без оных, а в остальные дни можно было с равной вероятностью встретить любые из четырёх.

И хоть она была твёрдо уверена, что Распределяющая шляпа прокричала дважды, и оба раза «Гриффиндор», но когда профессор Флитвик снял баллы за проказу «Уизли-из-Слизерина» со Слизерина, начала немного сомневаться.

* * *

— Профессор Снейп сказал, что вас двое, — Седрик обвинительно наставил палец на вошедшего в гостиную Хаффлпаффа Уизли в жёлтом галстуке. — И оба на Гриффиндоре.

— И профессор Макгонагалл тоже так говорит, — поддержал его Фоули.

— Круговая порука, мои наивные друзья, — развёл руками Уизли и как ни в чём не бывало устроился в ближайшем кресле. — Они не могут признать, что потеряли двух учеников и те несколько суток блуждали по Запретному лесу, пока не вышли к стойбищу кентавров, которые и вывели несчастных обратно к замку.

— Хочешь сказать, ты блуждал по Запретному лесу? Ночью? — не поверил Седрик.

— Ни в жисть! — яро отказался Уизли. — Это Брайан и Вульфрик. Но они отказываются обсуждать в подробностях, что тогда случилось, — он зловеще понизил голос, и несколько особенно впечатлительных первокурсниц тихонько пискнули. — Я так думаю, было там что-то ну очень страшное, а иначе как объяснить, что один из них попал в Слизерин, а второй — вот ужас-то — в Рейвенкло! Но лично я просто рад, что их всё же нашли в итоге, а то ведь могли сделать вид, что было всего два мальчика.

— Да всё ты врёшь, — запальчиво воскликнул Фоули, но полной уверенности в его словах не было.

* * *

Многие спрашивали Перси и Чарли, некоторые даже писали Молли и Артуру, но никто так и не получил ответа.

К Рождеству половина школы была свято уверена, что близнецов Уизли на первом курсе по меньшей мере четверо, а может и больше. Из профессоров только Макгонагалл и Снейп упорно продолжали штрафовать Фреда и Джорджа за «неподобающий внешний вид». 

Правда, оставались ещё скептики, которые требовали предъявить им всех имеющихся Уизли разом, но те отвечали, что такую концентрацию крутости бедный старый замок выдержит не чаще раза в год, а им, между прочим, ещё надо будет свой день рождения как-то вместе отпраздновать.

* * *

— Эгву, Ким, Ли, надо же, Каплан… — Тонкс нетерпеливо перебирала полученные валентинки. — Даже Карасу!

— Карасу? Серьёзно? — Пенни смешно выпучила свои и без того огромные глаза, став похожей на лягушку. 

— Но не Бен Коппер? — проницательно заметила Кьяра.

— Но не Бен Коппер, — со вздохом подтвердила Тонкс, и в спальне повисло сочувственное молчание.

— Ой, Тонкс, а ты ведь в родстве с Уизли? — вдруг оживилась Пенни.

— Дальнем, очень дальнем, никакой ответственности я за них не несу и нести не собираюсь, — тут же открестилась та.

— Да нет же, просто я сегодня услышала одну историю…

— Очередную сплетню, — перевела Кьяра и одобрительно хихикнула. — Рассказывай скорее!

— Так вот, суть в том, что якобы близнецов Уизли всё это время было только двое, и при этом один из них на самом деле одна! То ли Джордж — это Джорджия, то ли Фред — Фредерика, тут никакой ясности, известно только, что метаморф!

— Это не невозможно, — признала Тонкс.

— И бедная девочка к тому же родилась гением, но с раннего детства вынуждена была притворяться недалёким пареньком, потому что мечта всей её жизни была стать магозоологом и спасать вымирающих волшебных животных, а её мать ни за что не разрешила бы. Здравствуйте платьица с куклами и никакого риска остаться без конечностей! — глаза Пенни блестели от возбуждения. — А где-то с месяц назад нашего дорогого директора посетил старый друг, по невероятному совпадению как раз магозоолог! И у него было вакантно место помощника, так что она приняла взрослый облик и сбежала с ним к мечте помогать своим любимым зверюшкам.

— Спорим, сами Уизли это и придумали? — хохотнула Тонкс, как наиболее здравомыслящая из подружек.

— Но Уизли и правда давно ходит один, хоть и в разных галстуках, — неуверенно протянула Кьяра. — Только я слышала совсем другое объяснение… и это вроде как секрет.

Тонкс и Пенни всем своим видом показали, что внимательно слушают.

— Ну ладно, — легко сдалась Кьяра и заговорщически понизила голос. — На самом деле у Уизли в семье нет и никогда не было никаких близнецов.

Не дождавшись шокированных восклицаний, она продолжила, уже спокойнее:

— Мистер Уизли как-то взял с собой на работу ещё совсем маленького сына, и тот умудрился мало того, что потеряться, так ещё и забрёл в Отдел тайн. Что там с ним случилось, доподлинно неизвестно, только в Министерстве в тот день не досчитались нескольких хороноворотов, а вместо одного ребёнка стало четыре! И вот теперь эффект прошёл, он снова остался совсем один…

— Жуть, — Пенни поёжилась. — История с исполнением мечты намного приятнее.

— Это вы ещё не слышали самый трагичный вариант, — вкрадчиво проговорила Тонкс.

— Рассказывай скорее! — тут же потребовала Кьяра.

— Если помните, Уизли всем заливали, что третий и четвёртый в самый первый день потерялись в Запретном лесу. И в этой версии они что-то такое там нашли жутко интересное и ценное, что захотели непременно вернуться. Уизли якобы потому и ходили на уроки по очереди, что усердно готовились к повторному заходу. И в рождественские каникулы они это сделали, — Тонкс выдержала зловещую паузу, — но Запретный лес детям не игрушки, и вернулся только один.

Вот теперь пошли охи-вздохи и потрясённые закатывания глаз.

— Лично я в это всё не верю, — добавила она, когда подруги немного подуспокоились. 

— А во что веришь? — осторожно поинтересовалась Пенни.

— Что эта парочка — те ещё шутники.

* * *

К первому апреля по школе уже вовсю курсировали не только три основные версии, но и десятки их вариаций, обросшие самыми сногсшибательными подробностями, поэтому когда во время завтрака в Большой зал вошло сразу четыре совершенно одинаковых Уизли, отличавшихся лишь галстуками, все факультеты — как один — потрясённо выдохнули.

И никто не заметил отсутствия за столом Гриффиндора Перси и Чарли.


End file.
